Total Drama: Showtime - Episódio 12: Quatro Espiãs Demais
Quatro Espiãs Demais é o décimo segundo episódio de Total Drama: Showtime. A vencedora do episódio foi Maya Hagiwara, e a eliminada foi Ashley Lux. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Karol: OLÁ!!!!! Bem vindos a mais um episódio de Total Drama: Showtime! No nosso último episódio, o nosso TOP 5 teve que apostar uma corrida onde Safadin saiu vitorioso e London foi chutada para fora. E o que será que vai acontecer hoje?? O programa vai ganhar mais audiência? Eu libertei o Roger do meu porão??? Todas essas respostas vocês encontram hoje em TOTAL. DRAMA: SHOWTIIIIIIIIME!!!! LOCAL: Camarim Ashley: Agora sim... Top 3!! Safadin: Four. Ashley: Ah verdade. 320px|center|thumb|— É serio... Eu me esqueci completamente da existência dele. Alexys: Quem vocês acham que vai para o TOP 3? Ashley: Eu, Alexys e Safadin. Maya: Garota?? Pois eu acho que vai ser EU, Alexys e Safadin. Ashley: Vadia puta. Safadin: Yes. 320px|center|thumb|— I like when woman fight! In bed with Safadin ohhww. Alexys: Eu acho que vai ser Eu, Maya e Ashley. Safadin: Only Safadin. 320px|center|thumb|— Ainda não acredito que ELE chegou até aqui. Safadin: Safadin is awesome! Safadin is going win Drama Total! Karol: Claro que vai amor. Ashley: Escutaram a voz da Karol? Maya: Não queridinha. Você está louca. Karol aparece das sombras. Alexys: Ahhhh!!!! Que susto... Karol: Que bom que se assustou, pois o tema do desafio de hoje é filme de terror!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Não gosto de filmes de terror... Não tem a menor graça. Karol: O objetivo de vocês é assustar uns moleques filhos da pu** que vivem entrando na minha casa com o cachorro deles procurando um mistério retardado. Quem conseguir mandar os moleques embora sem ser desmascarado vence!! E a que vencer, pode escolher quem vai embora!!! Então boa sorte. LOCAL: Casa da Karol Freud: Olha gente... Pegadas. Vewma: Oh Deus... Onde será que está o Roger? Taffine: Precisamos nos separar. Linguiça: Eu não vou me separar. Cachorro FDP: Pois é!! Vewma: Fariam isso por uma xota? Linguiça: Ta achando q eu sou barato assim minha filha? Taffine: E duas xotas? Linguiça: Aí eu vou. Freu: Ok, vamos procurar o Roger. LOCAL: Cozinha da Karol Taffine: Tem nada aqui que ódio! Alexys: 'Buuuuuu' Taffine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Taffine foge. LOCAL: Quarto da Karol Vewma: Ohhhh Linguiça!!!! Maya: 'Buuuuuuuu!!!!!!!' Vewma e Linguiça: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Os dois fogem. LOCAL: Porão Freud: Oh meu Deus!!! Roger!!! Roger: Socorro... Safadin: 'Buuuuuceta' Freud: Quem está por trás disso é... Safadin!!!! Safadin: Noooooo Alexys: 'Buuuuuuu' Maya: Buuuuuuuu Freud consegue libertar Roger e descobre que eram Maya e Alexys vestidos de fantasmas. Freud foge com Roger. Karol: VOLTA AQUI COM O MEU ROGEEER!!!!!!!!!! Que ódio!!! Suas vadias putas. Ashley vence o desafio!!!! Ashley: AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Karol: Vamos para a cerimônia do Karolscar. *CERIMÔNIA DO KAROLSCAR* Karol: Bem vindos!!! A mais uma cerimônia do Karolscar, nossa... Amada Ashley vai dizer agora quem ela vai mandar embora. Ashley: Olha Karol... Sinceramente, foi muito difícil fazer essa escolha... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK to zuando ne gente, tchau MAYA!!!!!! Maya: Aff... Mas de repente... Ashley: AI!!!! Cachorro FDP: Quem está aqui é... Ashley!!! Karol: Ué... então todos foram descobertos? Ninguém venceu então, Maya, senta aí, vamos resolver isso. Ashley: O QUÊ???? *5 minutos depois* Karol: Ok, decidi que, quem assustou mais pessoas vai vencer o desafio. Alexys assustou apenas uma pessoa. Safadin 0. Ashley 0. E Maya assustou 2!!! Por isso Maya é a vencedora do desafio!!! E vai poder mandar alguém para casa!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Aiai, os refrescos. Maya: Aiai... Os refrescos. Tchauzinho Ashley. Karol: Pois é Ashley, adeus. Ashley: NÃO!!!! SUAS VADIAS FILHAS DA PUTA *treme* POR FAVOR NÃO ME MANDA EMBORA *treme* Ai... Tanto faz *treme várias vezes enquanto grita Não de vários tons diferentes* NAAAAAAAAAO!!!!!! Dois seguranças aparecem e seguram Ashley. Ashley: Vocês!!!! VÃO SE ARREPENDER DISSO!!!! *treme* EU TE MATO MAYA *treme* NAAAAAAAAAO!!!! Karol: Gente que malucaKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, enfim, esse foi o fim de mais um episódio. O que vai acontecer em seguida? Pra quem vai a sua torcida? Alexys? Safadin? Ou Maya??? Façam suas apostas e mandem o dinheiro para mim, pois eles não estão me pagando!! E eu vejo vocês semana que vem em Total. Drama. Showtiiiiiiiime!!!!! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Showtime